


Whiny Flow

by rollingkeys



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Something for jeongsa nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingkeys/pseuds/rollingkeys
Summary: "Baby," Jeongyeon mumbles distastefully."Me?""Yes.You're a big baby."





	Whiny Flow

Jeongyeon hummed as she blew the steam away from her mug of joe.She gazed out the window as the sun's golden rays touched every surface of the small neighbourhood.

Jeongyeon loved the view of the neighbourhood from the huge glass door of her apartment and she relished in the quiet of the morning.She tried to take a sip of her coffee before choking and wheezing as she was shocked out of her trance by the loud wailing from somewhere in the apartment.

Jeongyeon abandoned her mug onto the small coffee table in their living room and practically ran to the source of the sob.

She was panicking internally at what she'd find behind closed doors but rolled her eyes at the sight beheld her.

Sana was whining and squirming in their bed and was struggling to untangle herself from the duvet.Jeongyeon went over to give her a hand and placed a kiss on Sana's forehead.

"What's wrong with you today?" Jeongyeon asked wearily,combing through Sana's hair with her slender fingers.

"It hurts,Jeongie," Sana moaned,one arm clinging onto Jeongyeon's waist and the other pressing down somewhere below her own waist.

Jeongyeon was dumbfounded at first then snapped her fingers after figuring it out.

"Heavy flow today?" 

"Yes," Sana says in the smallest voice along with the cutest pout.

"Alright,let's get you cleaned up before you make a mess on the bed." Jeongyeon stands up,leaving Sana behind,eliciting a whine from the latter.

"What?" She muses.

"Carry me."

"What." She deadpans but is already moving closer to her whiny girlfriend and opening her arms for her.

Sana instantly grins as she clings onto the older girl and giggles into her shoulder. "Thank you."

"Baby," Jeongyeon mumbles distastefully.

"Me?"

"Yes.You're a big baby."

"I'm _ your _ big and cute baby." She giggles into Jeongyeon's ear. "Are you blushing?"

"Am not!" She exclaims,setting Sana down gently on the closed toilet seat.She turns quickly on her heel and shouts over her shoulder, "I'll be in the kitchen."

Sana giggles into her hand and quickly do her business before joining her girlfriend in the kitchen.

"Hot chocolate," Jeongyeon states,placing a mug in Sana's hands.

Sana inhales the aroma and awards Jeongyeon with a kiss on the cheek.Jeongyeon pretends to hate the kiss as she rubs her cheek but Sana knows better.

They cuddle a little while watching a movie Sana picked out.Jeongyeon was never one for Sana's movie choices but she tolerated it because it made her incredibly happy and nothing in the world can top that.

But of course,she doesn't show it by complaining and commenting everytime the main character did something stupid.Sana would shush her but Jeongyeon would never stop.

Then they'd argue about it and Sana was determined to win the argument.Jeongyeon would let her because she had accomplished her mission; to annoy Sana and get a reaction out of her.And she certainly got a good reaction.

"Jeongie~" Sana suddenly whines into her neck.

"Yes?" 

"Can you massage my back?It hurts," she asks with the biggest pout.She knew Jeongyeon could never say no to that.

Jeongyeon silently gestures for her to lie on her stomach while she sits by her side.She starts by Sana's lower back and Sana lets out a hum of pleasure.

"Anywhere else?" 

"How about my lips?" Sana giggles.

Jeongyeon rolls her eyes and smacks Sana's shoulder.The other woman simply whines in response.She turns to face her before gasping when Jeongyeon pecks her lips.

"Whiny," Jeongyeon mumbles distastefully against her lips.

Sana giggles and loosely wraps her arms around Jeongyeon's neck. "You love me."

Jeongyeon rests her forehead on Sana's,humming lowly. "You're lucky I do."

"Thank you." She smiles before leaning in for another kiss. "For loving me."

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and simple.Hope you enjoyed it ^-^


End file.
